Amazing! A Date with Kyosuke
by DorisMae
Summary: The Kiri Pro girls are up to their usual antics! Megumi suggest that they have a contest to see just who is the most popular girl. The prize is a date with Kyosuke, the dreamy singer. Of course, Komugi wins, but what will happen when the Magical Maid Koyori comes to rain on their parade? Will anything go right on this date? Rated T for sexual themes.


So, I was originally going to work on a story about Nekozawa from _Ouran High School Host Club_, but then I watched _Nurse Witch Komugi _and realized there was no category for it! I requested the category, but there has to be at least one story about it for it to be visible on the site. Well, here is my contribution!

* * *

It was a day much like any other. The Kiri Pro girls—Komugi, Koyori, Megumi, Asuka, and Runa—were serving as waitresses. Yui said it would help them "make a connection" with "working" girls. Megumi made a protest about how modeling for the centerfold was, in fact, her work, but Yui disregarded it.

Komugi was walking away from a table that she cleaned when she sighed, "Ugh…I don't want to do this! Why do all the other girls get to wait on people while I am a lowly busgirl?"

"Did you just say 'bust'?" The tall, green-haired Megumi asked, an arrogant hint in her voice. "Because there is absolutely NO bust on you!"

"I said 'BUSgirl'! And besides, it's none of you business, Ms. Hooters!" Komugi growled back.

"You're just jealous because everyone loves me! And, if I'm being honest, you might actually be more popular than me if you had the boobage!" Megumi put one hand on her head and the other on her hip in a model-like fashion.

"She's right, Mugi!" Mugimaru grumbled from his position on Komugi's apron.

Ignoring Mugimaru's intrusion, Komugi hissed, "Yeah right! I have plenty of LOYAL fans! Your fans ONLY like you for your looks! Mine like me for my sweet charm and personality!" Komugi put a finger on her chin, closed her eyes, and smiled an innocent smile.

Megumi's lips curled up into a demonic grin, "Then let's have a contest."

"A what?" Komugi raised an eyebrow.

"Asuka! Runa!" Megumi called, "Come here for a moment!"

Runa walked over to join them, still carrying her table's drinks in her hands. Asuka pulled Koyori with her to greet the others.

"Yes?" Runa monotonically asked.

Megumi glared at Koyori, "How would you girls like to join Komugi and I in a contest?"

"Sure," Asuka cheered, "that sounds fun! Oh, as long as we don't have to go to Osaka, I'm in!"

"What kind of competition?" Koyori shyly inquired.

"Haha, we'll stay right here." Megumi beamed, "We're going to have a competition to see which one of us is the most popular! We can set up a voting booth and have a box to keep the votes! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know if I want to do this…" Koyori began, "I'll watch you girls! I know I won't win, anyway."

"Fantastic!" Megumi delighted.

Mugimaru shared his thoughts to Komugi, "Mugi, with Koyori down, you only have to worry about Megumi, Mugi!"

"Shut up!" Komugi yelled at Mugimaru.

"Excuse me? Jealous that you have don't have gazongas like me?" Megumi spun and nearly whacked Komugi's face with her chest.

"NO!" Komugi's brows furrowed, "I meant that there is no reason for me to enter. Why would I want to enter in a selfish competition when there is nothing to gain?"

"Aww, it'll be fun!" Asuka put a reassuring hand on Komugi's shoulders.

"Hmm," Megumi thought for a moment before continuing, "winner gets to go on a date with Kyosuke!"

"Oo, she got you there, Mugi!" Mugimaru put in his input again.

"Kyosuke?" Komugi's heart skipped a beat at the very mention of his name, "Well, I can't let you ungrateful bitches go on a date with him! I'm in it to win it!"

"Heheh, just as I thought." Megumi spun on her heel away from the posse, "Shiro, set up the poll booth!"

"The what?" The silver-headed man asked from the corner where he was chilling.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Megumi scolded, "I know you heard every word. Set it up, damn you! Aren't you good for anything?"

"Besides keeping you girls in line?" Shiro picked himself up to set up a table and other things.

"You do an awful job at that." Runa emotionlessly added.

Koyori eventually agreed to take part in such a contest much to Asuka's delight.

Mugimaru shook his head, "You're done for, Mugi."

Shiro set up a table with a huge sign (no one knows how he made it so fast) announcing the contest. He also set up box with ballots and pens next to it.

Each girl tried her hardest to win (except, maybe not Koyori…).

Runa put on the sweet, innocent little girl act. She batted her eyelashes, pouted a few times, giggled, and she even went so far as to give one lucky costumer a kiss on the cheek.

Koyori simply did everything like normal. The only real difference is that she would sometimes strike a sultry pose. For example, she dropped her pen, and when she bent down to pick it up, she wiggled her bottom and winked at the man she was serving.

Asuka tried her hardest to impress the folks she had to cater to. The only thing was, Asuka was very clumsy. Whilst she was pouring a woman's drink, she attempted to wink (while licking her upper lip) to a guy who was seated at another table. Upon doing this, however, the pitcher slipped from her hand and, even though it did not break, it spilled the liquid all over the floor. Of course, she probably gained a few votes from alluringly cleaning the floor.

Megumi, on the other hand, was far more daring and risqué. Every chance she could, she would push her bosom into a person's—man or woman—face. She made a point of overly exaggerating her "womanly jiggle" when she walked or ran. Her hips wiggled; her boobs bounced. The men were intrigued.

Komugi attempted to win the people over, but that was very hard since she was only a busgirl. She didn't have breasts to flaunt, but she did have some booty! When she was cleaning the tables, she was sure to bend over in an enticing way, occasionally making eye contact with some of the viewers.

Even though she did other stuff, too, Komugi knew it was plainly not enough to defeat Megumi. Heck, she didn't even know if she could beat Runa.

"Mugimaru," Komugi looked down at her sidekick, "I need you to rig the votes!"

"That's wrong, Mugi!" Mugimaru reminded her.

"I don't care!" Komugi slipped into the bathroom so no one would hear her. "No one can date Kyosuke except me. Sure, I do want to beat stupid Ms. D-Is-For-Dumb out there, but I would never cheat only for that. I want to date my dear, sweet Kyosuke!"

"I don't think so Mugi," Mugimaru stood his ground.

Komugi thought for a moment. A minute later, a maniacal grin appeared on her face.

"You look like Megumi, Mugi!" Mugimaru panicked.

"Don't say that!" Komugi sulked. "Anyway, I'll let you bathe with me for a week!"

"Eh, Mugi, I do that anyway, Mugi." Replied Mugimaru distractedly.

"Oh, well, I'll also let you join in when Koyori's with me…" Komugi smirked even wider.

"Ooh!" Mugimaru squealed. "Hmm, you drive a hard bargin, Mugi. I accept, Mugi!"

"Good." Komugi released Mugimaru so that he may do his end of the deal.

Mugimaru, discreetly, discarded Koyori's and Megumi's votes.

"Everyone, please cast your final votes! The ballots will be closing in five minutes." Megumi spoke in a flirtatious voice.

Every person in the vicinity rushed over to cast their votes. Mugimaru hid inside the box and intercepted any cards with Koyori's or Megumi's name on them.

After everyone was finished, Shiro closed up shop while Mugimaru slipped out from the ballot box. The girls huddled together to count the votes.

Megumi dumped the box out with a harsh grin. Her smile soon faded, her eyes flickering over a few cards.

"Unbelievable! This is wrong!" Megumi spat, seething with rage.

Megumi scowled and backed off for Asuka to continue sorting.

"Wow," Asuka smiled, "I can't believe I came in second! Good job, Komugi! You won!"

"I only got one vote? Oh, well! Great job, Komugi! I'm so happy for you. You'll have fun on your date with Kyosuke!" Koyori hugged her friend.

"The people who eat at this place have no sense for me to come in third." Runa scoffed.

"That's right!" Komugi danced. Komugi Nakahara, cosplay idol, strikes again! If you think you can beat me, think again because I'm just too cute!"

Megumi made a contradicting grunt. "Did I seriously get no votes? I was sure the man with the 'I Heart Megumi' shirt would at least vote for me!"

"That's right, Ms. Cans!" Komugi stuck out her tongue. "Your titties don't make up for the fact that you're completely dull!"

"You take that back—" Megumi was cut off by Kyosuke walking into the shop.

"Sorry I couldn't watch you run a restaurant!" Kyosuke said as he walked up to them.

"Kyosuke!" Komugi ran to him. "Did you hear? I get to be the one to go on a date with you!"

"A date?" Kyosuke asked. He was thoroughly confused.

Megumi's grimace disappeared, and she ran to stand next to him as well, her boobs bouncing with each step. "Yes, what date, Komugi? Are you hallucinating again?"

"You mean you didn't tell him he was the prize for our challenge?" Komugi's brows crinkled.

"Ha!" Megumi rebutted. "What challenge?"

"You big-boobed fiend!" Komugi cried.

Asuka and Koyori stepped in between the two girls. Asuka fought back Megumi while Koyori held back Komugi.

Asuka awkwardly grinned at Kyosuke, "Long story short: We had a contest, and whoever won got to go on a date with you. Komugi won!"

Kyosuke looked a little taken aback. His look of shock was soon replaced by a gentle smile, "Sure! That sounds like fun!"

"Oh, Kyosuke!" Komugi wailed as she hugged him.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" Kyosuke asked her.

"I can just meet you there!" Komugi smiled.

Megumi made a disagreeing noise, "You don't even know where you're going!"

"Because I wasn't informed about me being the prize, I think I should pick where we go. It'll be a surprise!" Kyosuke chuckled.

Komugi squealed in delight. "Pick me up at five!"

"Sounds good!" Kyosuke waved goodbye and took his leave.

* * *

This will be a two-parter! The next chapter will be the last chapter and will come soon! I promise!


End file.
